


Happy Birthday Sherlock

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was curious, obviously, so he got dressed as fast as he could and went downstairs. He was about to leave the flat when he heard noises coming from the apparently vacant downstairs flat. He could recognise John’s voice and some perfume, a woman’s perfume. His heart flipped in his chest and felt jealousy creep all the way up to his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating the birth of my beloved detective

 

It was the first time John had the chance to celebrate Sherlock’s birthday; the other five times… well… never mind. But now, he had the chance to celebrate his madman’s day of birth, and he was going all the way out. He had called Molly to ask for a gift, a whole body was out the question, though it might be a nice gesture; besides, he could get that freezer once and for all and place it in the vacant flat downstairs; he had already talked to Mrs. Hudson and he wanted to give Sherlock his own lab.

That was one gift, from Molly of course, even though it was John the one that had asked for it… never mind. He called Greg and he had found several cold cases for his friend, about a hundred cold cases from different times, from Victorian times to the eighties, all unresolved, all a mystery, and maybe Sherlock could give them a go. That was another gift, prepared and done.

Mrs. Hudson made her famous fruit punch, biscuits and a raspberry and chocolate trifle, another gift down. She helped John and Greg to fix the flat downstairs; it had taken a few lies and a lot of brickies to fix the dampness in the walls and the rotting pipes. The flat was as good as new, and thanks to Greg, John could have the flat painted, lights placed and the rooms ready to become a lab and an office.    

It had a great ventilation system; John had asked Mycroft to help him with that. In what used to be the kitchen, he got the freezer installed, a slab, lots of storage room, a good set of doors, to avoid prying eyes, and of course barred windows. He set a table with a new chemistry set, and with the help of Mike Stamford, he put his hands on several dangerous chemicals that Sherlock would appreciate having. A microwave oven for experiments only, chemical reagents, and other lab stuff.

In the other room he made up an office, to keep all the cases that Sherlock was working on; his chemistry books, a desk, a new computer (just in case), pens, paper, and other office supplies. In the last room, John had gone all the way, he made Sherlock and apiary, he placed the four hives he had bought and all the things an apiarist might need, including protection clothes and books about bees; the room was tempered exclusively for the bees, a nice air draft to keep them alive and what not. All he could hope now was that he wouldn’t lose his husband to this haven he had created for his madness, but he was a fool in love and seeing Sherlock smile was all he ever wanted to see in the world; he even made a little reception area for them to receive clients and keep the flat for them and their friends and family.

He had planned a nice dinner for the two of them the night before, a bike ride to the river, a walk, hand in hand by the park, then home, to make love; the next morning, he’ll take Sherlock downstairs with an excuse provided by Mrs. Hudson and he’ll give him a surprise, everyone will be there, meaning Greg, Molly, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and his parents, waiting for them. Hopefully everything would go according to plan.

That night he put the plan to work, as soon as Sherlock arrived, he suggested going to Angelo’s and taking the bike Sherlock had given him as a wedding gift two months ago. Sherlock accepted happily, he was a fool in love too, and wanted to see John’s smile after he climbed down the bike. Angelo was waiting for them, their table was ready and Sherlock became a little suspicious, but was worried at the same time, he tried to remember if it was an anniversary night of some sorts, but nothing came to mind.

They got married the 31st of October, All Hollows Eve Night, so, no wedding celebration, no. They got engaged January 29th, the day they met, so engagement neither. Birthday? John’s birthdays was July 7th, so no birthday. Sherlock knew he was missing something but let it slide. They shared a wonderful dinner as always, John was happy to see him eat, so Sherlock ate as much as he could to keep John happy, of course only when John was there to see him eat.

They went for a ride on the bike and Sherlock hugged John all the time, feeling his husband's heartbeat during the whole ride. They went to the river, kissed under the moon, then went to the park, and strolled for a while. When the time came to go home, Sherlock knew that the night ahead was going to be filled with love. The house was silent, and he could smell fresh paint coming from the downstairs flat, he wanted to ask John what was that about, but John began to kiss him and grope him, in such a way that his mind was gone and no questions remained.

They entered their flat and to Sherlock’s surprise, John had prepared a made up bed in front of the fire; champagne and strawberries adorned the coffee table, the roaring fire warming the room nicely, and lit candles in almost every surface. John took his time divesting him, kissing every bit of skin his lips came across; Sherlock was being seduced so softly, that he knew then and there that something was wrong, that he had missed something, but what?

He kissed John back, and undressed his husband as slowly as he undressed him. John led him to the duvet bed and offered Sherlock some champagne; he accepted gladly, a drunken John might tell him what was going on. They drank champagne and shared strawberry kisses, caressing each other, enjoying each other’s nakedness adoringly.

Soon the kisses became more passionate and needy, the caresses were filled with lust and want, and John was straddling Sherlock in the blink of an eye, his wantonness evident between his legs. He prepared Sherlock with such sweetness that Sherlock was rendered boneless under his touch; he had to focus in order not to come so fast, John’s tongue was heavenly and his fingers, oh God…

“I…” Sherlock tried and John stopped immediately; he pushed himself inside his husband and enjoyed the feeling, pausing every time; he wanted this to last as much as possible, but Sherlock was so gorgeous, that John couldn’t help it anymore, he needed to move, to have Sherlock over and over again, they had all night. They made sweet love all night long, calling each other’s names and kissing each other all the time; they lived in a permanent honeymoon state, but they had only a few nights every month to enjoy each other as much, with work and cases and all.

The next morning, John woke up with to the loud ringing of his phone in his ear, he moved fast but Sherlock woke with the ringing too.

“Whoever it is, tell them to sod off!” Sherlock grumbled “And come back and hold me, it's cold” He pouted closing his eyes again

“Hello… Yes Mrs. Hudson, yeah, right, five then” John said to the caller and hung up. He kissed Sherlock’s shoulder and left the flat without a word, hoping his madman would follow him. He opened and closed the door to let people in, and then went to call Mrs. Hudson; she was ready and had a serving tray ready with all the treats. She moved quickly with John’s help and locked them on the newly renovated flat. John went upstairs and got changed, not even glancing at Sherlock and left the flat.

Sherlock was curious, obviously, so he got dressed as fast as he could and went downstairs. He was about to leave the flat when he heard noises coming from the apparently vacant downstairs flat. He could recognise John’s voice and some perfume, a woman’s perfume. His heart flipped in his chest and felt jealousy creep all the way up to his mind.   

He wanted to grab John’s gun, but he thought best, John could never hurt him that way, not at all, besides, he knew the perfume, no,  perfumes, one smelled much like violets and the other one like gardenias, but the mixture was really odd; besides, they just got married and John would never do something like that to Sherlock, never! Sherlock trusted John with his life, so it must be something else, but what?

Sherlock burst in the flat, wishing with his heart that he was wrong, that his mind was playing him a trick, that John was only his, that he wasn’t with a woman… again; but at the same time, he was ready for whatever, John had been acting weird for over a week and every time he wanted to ask something, John would snog him senseless and they’ll have mind blowing sex, but last night John was acting too weird.

The door opened easily and what he saw left him flabbergasted, his entire family, yes, even Mycroft, was there to surprise him. A big banner hung on a wall, it read “Happy Birthday, Sherlock”, his family yelled “SURPRISE!” and John went over to him and greeted him with a soft kiss.

“Happy Birthday, Love! He said and hugged his husband by the waist. “I really hope you like your presents. I’ve planning this since we got married” John said to a struck dumb Sherlock

“Here mate” Greg was first “I’ve got you a few cold cases” Greg signalled a few boxes.

“And I got you this” Molly said next, and handed Sherlock a file, it was of a corpse that was donated for study; he suffered of a rare disease that affected almost the entirety of his organs.   

“And I got you these” Mrs. Hudson presented him the tray with the treats

“Your parents and your brother helped me with the flat” John said, kissing his cheek “I hope you like what’s inside” He opened the door to the lab and Sherlock couldn’t speak, he was to surprised to even try and speak; he looked at the cabinets filled with agents and the new microscope “Mike couldn’t be here but he sends his regards” John said softly admiring his husband. Sherlock grazed the slab and moved to see inside the freezer next, inside was the body the file belonged to.

“There are two more rooms love, come with me” John held his hand and kissed it “Your brother and mother helped me with them too” He led Sherlock to the office and showed him the new computer and the furniture he had acquired. “I thought it might be best for us to receive people here when we have cases, and I can work here if you want, you know, receiving patients as a private surgery?” John smiled

“And the last room, I hope it’s what you wanted” John led Sherlock to the made up apiary. Once he entered the last room he couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked at the hives and was stounded, he could feel a light draft and also could see some heaters, all prepared for his bees. He left the room and went to hug his parents; it was the first time in years since he was left struck dumb. His mother hugged him back and so did his father, he then went over to Mycroft, and completely surprised everyone by hugging his brother for the first time in over twenty years.

He then went over to John and kissed him softly, he couldn’t believe that for a minute there he had doubted this wonderful man, the love of his life. “You did this… for me?” Sherlock still couldn’t believe his eyes; it had to be a dream.

“Of course I did it for you. I love you” John replied, soon he was pressed against a wall and all the guests had to leave in a rather quick manner, before they witnessed a much private moment between the newlyweds. They were seen again after a week or so, and John still had a few problems walking straight and sitting down…


End file.
